Unexpected Ocurrences
by CarterFanxo
Summary: After Peter's revelation, Carla plans on carrying on as a single mother but will it run smoothly? and will certain situations lead her back into Peter's arms?
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Occurrences.**

* * *

Hey guys! I was planning on starting a new fic called "Unexpected Occurrences" and it would be based directly after Tina's attack, although I will be different to how corrie has planned it out. DO NOT READ any further if you don't know about the recent spoilers (Carla's Miscarriage). I am planning on writing a fic about Carla not going through the trauma of a miscarriage (although she might have a little complication). The fic will mainly be focusing on Carla and how she will be able to cope now that she has completely cut peter out of the picture. How she will cope with her pregnancy, living without Peter (peter will be in the fic so don't worry!), trying to move on from peter and maybe preparing herself to be a single mother. I don't know yet if I am planning on a Carter reunion but I'm definitely not saying no to it. Would really appreciate some reviews, ideas and also if you even want me to carry on with this fic. Pleas let me know as it will be much appreciated! Thanks! Xx ps. I know that I have another fic that I haven't updated in a while. I've got bad writers block but don't worry! I am also planning on carrying on with that fic as well!x


	2. Chapter 1 - Unexpected Occurrences

**Chapter 1 – Unexpected Occurrences.**

**So here goes with the first chapter guys! As I've said before, please review! I want to know what you all think..**

* * *

3 weeks. It had been 3 whole weeks since Carla's world came crashing down around her. The night of Tracy and Rob's engagement party. She really could not believe it when Peter turned round in the back room of the rovers and told her.

"_For the last couple of months I've been having an affair."_

She should of listened to Peter at the time. She should of sat down. She really did not expect that revelation. She felt sick. She thought they were happy. Peter told her over and over that it was not her fault. How could she not feel as if it was her fault? She had given him everything. She had stuck by him all of that time when he fell off the wagon over and over, she had even given him 50% of her factory. Something that she had kept on building up over the past few years since Paul and Liam died. She loved him so much and she thought he loved her too. Clearly not..

Carla wanted to know who she was. "The Other Woman." "The Lucky Lady." What did she have that Carla didn't? Was she better than her? Younger? All of these questions kept going round and round in Carla's mind.

"_So come on then.. Who's the lucky lady," Carla said as she stood there with her arms folded in front of her looking directly into Peter's eyes. _

"_The lucky lady was Tina." Peter answered her truthfully looking back at Carla._

Tina. Tina McIntyre. Tina of all people. The young girl that Carla had confided in over the past few weeks and maybe months as she got worried about Peter. The girl that she trusted. The local barmaid. Her step-son's babysitter. Tina. Peter was old enough to be her father for god's sake but after thinking about it, who would not fancy Tina? She was beyond gorgeous. She didn't have a chance against someone like Tina.

"_I swear to you Carla she did all the running but all I wanted was you.. and our baby."_

Our baby. A baby which was conceived by a "happily" married couple even though it's dad was playing away with the local barmaid. Even though she may of not wanted the baby to start off with. Wanted to get rid. After seeing her little baby for the first time on that monitor in Weatherfield General, she knew that she loved that baby with every bone in her body. Hearing her baby's heartbeat. "_Strong and healthy heartbeat," _as she remembered what the Sonographer told her. It made Carla's heart melt and she never thought she would feel like this. She never wanted kids. Never even dreamed of having any. Somehow to Carla, it felt as if it didn't fit into her lifestyle. As far as she was concerned, the factory was the only "baby" in her life but somehow, knowing she was with Peter, it felt different. She wanted this baby. As she sat there in the abortion clinic with Michelle, her best friends of many years, she knew it wasn't the right thing to do. As she toyed with the plastic container that held that pill she knew instantly she couldn't do it. She couldn't kill an innocent baby. A baby which she and Peter had created through passion and love. She was carrying his child. The only sad thing about this whole situation as she sat on a bed in the hospital having her scan was that Peter wasn't there. Another thing that she would hold against Peter. He wasn't there to see his baby in the scan for the first time. This made Carla think. Where was he at this time? Was he with Tina all this time? Having a quick fumble? Or was he in a bar drinking. Somehow to Carla at his very moment she didn't care. He wasn't there and he seemed as if he didn't care at all.

So when did all of this start? Was it before the wedding? Or maybe after? Was it A few weeks ago or a good few months back? She needed to know. Was it in their bed? Or in a nice hotel?

"_When did it start Peter?" Carla asked her husband starting to work herself up. She looked at him directly waiting for her answer._

"_I kissed her on our wedding night but you have got to believe me Carla I did not sleep with her on our wedding night, I wouldn't do that to you."_

Was that supposed to make her feel better. Did he feel it was ok just to kiss her on their wedding night? All this time Carla had felt that she had the best time ever on her wedding night little did she know that her husband was kissing her so called "friend". Fair enough, she had had a little bit too much to drink, but that should never lead to him leading astray ON THEIR WEDDING NIGHT and kissing the local barmaid.

Carla sat there on the sofa in the flat that she had shared with Peter looking at the wall deep in these thoughts going over the past few weeks in her head. At this time three weeks ago, she never expected Tina to be dead. After her confrontation with Peter in the back, she had ran out to the bar but Michelle had stopped her.

"_TINA MCINTYRE I AM GOING TO KILL HER."_ Carla shouted as Michelle tried to hold her back.

Michelle told her to calm down over and over as it wasn't good for the baby. She eventually calmed down, but she explained to Michelle what had happened and that she needed to talk to Tina. In the end Michelle had to let Carla go. After all, it was something Carla had to sort out..

As she walked over the cobbles towards Tina's flat, she could feel the anger build up inside her. As she reached her flat, she stood back, looked up towards the balcony and shouted..

"_TINA! GET DOWN HERE NOW."_

As she didn't see or hear any response, she looked at the flat door and noticed it was slightly ajar. She walked towards the door before stopping right in front of it and then she decided to walk in. As she climbed the stairs of the flat that Tina shared with Steph, she had all of these questions going around in her head. What she was going to ask Tina. The biggest question of all was why? Why Peter? Why did you have to sleep with my husband? Carla then realised that she had reached the top of the stairs. She paused for a little while before entering.

"_TINA!"_

Still no answer. She walked around the flat and checked every single room to check if she was there but she was no where to be seen. For some odd reason, Carla found herself attracted to the balcony. As she walked towards the balcony and placed her hands on the railings. She looked up towards the sky and she just asked herself "Why me eh?." As she took her eyes from the sky she looked down towards the cobbles below her and there she was. Tina. Lying on the cobbles under the balcony. Was she dead?

"_Tina?"_

Carla said in a now rather calm manner. As she said this Leanne passed.

"_Oh my god" _

Leanne gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand.

After calling the police and the ambulance that night, Carla had been taken in for questioning. The police had taken her clothes in for examining. At this very moment, Carla looked as if she was the one who was going to be charged with the murder of Tina McIntyre. She had every bit of evidence against her. Carla had "found her" lying at the bottom under neath the balcony, and she must have a piece of hair that belonged to Tina on her clothes because she remembered hugging her the same night before Peter's revelation. It well and truly looked as if Carla had committed the crime at this point but it wasn't her. After a few days, maybe a week, Tina had lost the fight. She died. The head injuries that she had received was massive and there was not a lot that the doctors and surgeons could do to save her. She was deteriorating. On the 2nd Of June 2014, Tina McIntyre was pronounced dead. Carla had attended her funeral. She honestly didn't know why she did. She had been sleeping with her husband for god's sakes but she did it out of respect. Of course her lover had turned up in style, clutching a large bottle of vodka in his hand. At this very moment, the only thing that Carla wanted to do was run away. Run as far away as she could and as far away as she could from Peter. She wanted nothing more to do with him and she didn't want him to have anything to do with their baby. Their baby would have a better life without him as far as she was concerned. He had let Simon down over and over and over in that little lad's life and she wasn't going to let him do the same thing to her baby. Even though she wanted to go, she know she couldn't. Her life was now here. Her friends, her family and her business. Anyway why should she have to do the running away business? It was Peter who was in the wrong.

A week or so back, Carla had been dropped from all of the questioning and the accusations. The police were now pointing the finger at Peter. The man that had maybe killed his lover so that his wife would not find out about their steamy affair. Even though Carla hated Peter at this moment, she knew deep down that Peter would not commit such crime.. Or would he? Peter had become a man that she no longer knew. He was a stranger to her and she wanted nothing more to do with him..

All of the questioning from the police, the lack of sleep and the begging from Peter had taken it's toll on Carla the past few days. She had only recently been discharged from the hospital. She had been taken into the hospital about a week back. On that Friday, she had been experiencing some stomach cramps. She had been up till the early hours of the morning after being released from the police station and cleared from any more questioning. She hadn't slept properly for a good few days/weeks now. She woke up from her small nap on that frightful Friday afternoon. To start off with she thought it was only indigestion but at the time went on, the cramps still didn't ease off. In the end, she decided to call Rob. Her little brother. Her knight in shining armour these past couple of weeks. He soon arrived and took Carla straight to the hospital. She honestly thought at that stage that she was going to loose her baby. She began crying..

"_Hey.. Calm down. Everything is going to be OK. Trust me." _Rob said as he comforted his sister.

"_You promise?" _Carla asked him tears streaming down her face.

"_I promise." _and with this, Rob kissed her on the forehead and gave her one big cuddle.

After all of the panicking and worrying Carla was in the clear. She had been checked over by a senior midwife and had been given another scan. A strong and healthy heartbeat. Carla began crying again but of course these were now tears of joy. Her baby was alright. The midwife described the stomach cramps as something very common in pregnancies but if she was worried about anything else, then all she needed to do was come in again. Carla thanked the midwife as she left the hospital with a big smile on her face. The only smile that she had given for the last 3 weeks. Even though she had Rob there when she was worrying and scared of loosing the baby, she knew there was still something missing and she knew exactly what it was or who he was should she say. Peter. Peter Barlow. No! She had to forget about him. He had blow his chance of being a part of his baby's life when he was copping off with Tina and then Carla suddenly came to her senses once again. She didn't care about anything or anyone else. Her baby was OK and at this very moment, her baby was her main priority..

* * *

**Well guys, that's the first chapter for you! Hope you all enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it anyway. Please let me know what you think and if you want to give me some advice or some ideas then I'm always grateful. Thanks again for reading! xo**


	3. Chapter 2 - Unexpected Occurrences

**Chapter 2 - Unexpected Occurrences**

_**So here goes chapter 2. Thanks again for the reviews guys not only on this fic but also on my other fic "Friends With Benefits" means a lot. Enjoy :-) xxx**_

* * *

A month or so later, Carla had done what she usually does. Picked herself up and dust herself down. No one was going to get in her way now. Not even Peter. Peter had tried to contact Carla over and over by phone but she was having none of it. As far as she was concerned, she didn't care what he was doing. As long as he wasn't getting in the way of her. The one thing that Carla regretted deeply was giving Peter 50% of her business. She hated to admit it but Peter had every right to be in that office with Carla as she did. He had came in to the office a few times since the incident with Tina but Carla hadn't taken any notice of him. Every time he'd come in to the office, he'd done nothing but beg Carla to give him another chance and she had fobbed him off every time. This then lead to him heading straight to Dev's and buying the largest bottle of Vodka.

That very same day, things were different though. Peter had walked into the office that same day and was there before Carla got there. She had a slight shock when she saw Peter there that morning. It was 8.45am on a Monday morning and Carla did not expect Peter to be there at all. Usually on a Monday morning for the past few weeks Peter at this time would be nursing his own self-inflicted hangover. Although, that morning Peter was looking better than ever but she did not want to admit that.

"Morning." Peter said trying to make an effort with Carla. She didn't answer him. A few seconds afterwards Eva walked into the office and said "Morning Mrs Connor can I get you a coffee?."

"Just a glass of water please Eva. Thanks." she replied as she took her coat of and put it on the back of her chair and took a seat at her desk. She switched her computer on and decided to have a scan on her phone whilst her computer was loading up.

"Nice morning isn't it." Peter said looking up from his paper work.

"Very." Carla said sarcastically not taking her eyes off of her phone.

"Please Car. Don't be like this. Can we at least talk?." As Peter finished his sentence, Eva came through the door with a glass of water for Carla.

"Here you go." she said as she placed the glass next to Carla on the desk.

"Thanks Eva." Carla said taking a sip of the water.

"Can I get you anything else?."

"I'm fine for now thanks."

"OK then well just let me know if you need anything yeah."

"I will, cheers." and by now, Carla's computer had loaded up and she started typing away at the computer.

In the end, Peter gave up trying to communicate with Carla as she was having none of it.

12.30pm soon came and Peter said..

"Look I'm going for my lunch break. I'll see you later." and with this he put his blazer back on and walked out of the office and out of the factory.

As Peter walked out Carla could let down her facade, she sat back in her seat and let out a huge sigh. Seconds later, Michelle walked through the doors.

"I hope your not working through your lunch break Mrs." Michelle said as she took a seat in Peter's seat.

"I'm not Michelle. I'm just having a break."

"What? From your work. Don't do to much will ya Car."

"I'm not talking about the work Michelle."

"What are you talking about then babe."

"Peter's been here this morning."

"Peter?! Was he drunk?."

"No he wasn't drunk and to be honest he looked quite fresh."

"Was he giving you hassle. Because you know that you should be taking it easy right now with the baby on the way."

"Do you want the truth."

"Course I do."

"He was brilliant. He looked and sounded like the Peter I used to know. The only thing he asked me was if we could talk properly, and I just ignored him and do you know what Michelle?."

"What."

"I feel guilty."

"You have no reason to feel guilty Car. You've done nothing wrong. It was him that slept with Tina and it's him that's facing prison because of her death. He doesn't even deserve your time."

"I can't help it Michelle. I don't feel guilty because of that. I don't feel guilty that I'm not giving him my full attention. I feel guilty that I told him that once the baby is born, I won't let him do anything with it. I told him that the baby would grow up and I wouldn't tell him until he or she was old enough to know."

Michelle didn't reply to this, she just looked down and before she got a chance to say anything Carla said..

"Look I know now that I was wrong to say that."

"No one would blame you Car for saying that. Not with everything you've been through."

"It still doesn't give me the right to say that though does it. It's his baby as well as mine. He has a right."

"Well it's up to you Car. You're it's mum."

"and Peter's it's dad."

"At the end of the day, the only one who can make that decision is you Car. Nobody else. It's got nothing to do with anyone else but you and Peter. If you want Peter to be in your baby's life then that's your call. Don't listen to everybody else's opinion.

"What do you think I should do Michelle?."

"What have I just said Car. It's got nothing to do with anyone else but you and Peter."

"Yeah but your just not anyone are you 'Chelle. Your my best mate."

"Do you really want to know?."

"Yes I really do."

"I think, you should let him be a part of the baby's life but not yours. Please don't let him worm his way back into your life. I hate him for what he's done to you."

"Don't worry I won't. I just think I might be cruel and resent myself if I forced my child to not having a relationship with it's dad."

"There's your answer then Car."

"I've got my 20 week scan on Thursday."

"That's great Car. You must be excited."

"I can't wait 'Chelle."

"Are you going to find out what you're having. I don't know. I want to but I don't want to if you get what I mean."

"I want to because I can start buying stuff and start decorating the nursery, but I don't want to because I feel as if I'm ruining the excitement of it all.

"You'll be happy with whatever you get Car so it doesn't matter if you find out earlier."

"That's true. It's just one thing that I'm not so sure about though."

"What's that?."

"Do I invite Peter along or not?."

"Are you sure that you're not moving forward to fast Car?."

"It's not as if I'm inviting him back to my bed is it 'Chelle. I just want him to be there so he can at least say that he was there for one scan. He wasn't there for the first one was he."

"And who's fault was that?."

"I know it was his but.."

"but what Car. Please don't tell me that you want him back."

"Course I don't Michelle! I can't believe you just said that."

"Alright calm down. I just don't want you getting hurt again. He's a waste of space Car."

"Even so, I thing my baby deserves to know who their father is don't you?."

"I suppose so."

"All I want is for both of them to have a relationship together. He's great with Simon."

"Well it looks like nobody's going to change your mind then."

"Look Michelle. I'm not looking for an argument OK. Especially not you. I need you more than ever now."

"Come here you." and with this Michelle got up from her chair, walked up to Carla and gave her a big hug.

She pulled back from the hug and said to Carla "All I'm saying is, be careful OK. The last thing I want is you getting hurt again."

"I promise you Michelle, I won't be taking him back."

"I'm not saying that. All I want is for you to be happy. If you want to take him back take him back if that's what will make you happy. I won't encourage it but as I've said. I want you to be happy."

"The only relationship he'll be having is with his baby."

Michelle just smiled at her before saying, "Right I'm off. I need to get back to the Rovers. Were short staffed you know since.."

"I know." Carla said looking down.

"Just look after yourself will ya Car."

"Don't worry Michelle."

and with this, Michelle looked at her, smiled and walked out of the office and out of the office.

Carla took her usual seat and just sat there for a while before she went into her bag and got out her lunch that she had prepared home.

* * *

About half an hour later, Carla had finished her lunch, and she was now sitting by her desk again. Peter returned earlier than she expected and he arrived 15 minutes before all of the workers. Carla had thought over lunch. She decided to talk to Peter properly. She had to. It wasn't for her sake, it was for her baby's sake.

As Peter walked into the office, took his blazer off and put it behind his seat before saying an awkward "Alright."

"Alright," Carla replied equally feeling awkward.

Peter began typing away at his computer not bothering to make any conversation as he thought Carla wouldn't bother answering him.

"Look Peter." Carla began "I think we should talk."

"Really?!." Peter said rather shocked.

"Don't get excited. I don't want you back or anything.. but I think you and me have other issues to discuss don't you."

"Yeah." He said looking down slightly. "So.. Where should we start?."

"Not here. Not now. We need a bit of privacy and anyways the workers will be back in five minutes."

"Well.. When then?."

"Come over to the flat tonight at around 7pm."

"OK and listen Carla. Thanks."

"I'm not doing this for you Peter." and with this Carla got up and walked towards the kitchen area in the factory floor to make herself a glass of water. She didn't want Peter to think that she'd forgiven him for everything because she was far from forgiving him. She was still furious with him. Why did he want to ruin his chances of spending his life with Carla and his unborn baby. At sometimes, Carla felt as if they could have that all over again but she knew that she couldn't do that. Moving on from Peter was going to be harder than she thought..

* * *

_**Well that's the second chapter done guys! Thanks for reading and again leave your reviews! ps. I thought I would let you know, Peter Is now living at number one with Deirdre. He didn't want Carla to leave as she is carrying his baby! :-) xo**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Unexpected Occurrences

**Chapter 3 – Unexpected Occurrences. **

_**Sorry that I've left it a bit long guys. I was planning on updating a bit sooner, but I've been very busy these past couple of days. Anyway it's here! I hope you will enjoy this fic. I really wanted Carla to have the baby in the soap but the storyline did not go the way I wanted to as well as the way other people wanted it to go. Anyway Enjoy :-) xxx**_

It was now nearly 7pm the same night and Carla was pacing the floor of her flat. She wondered if it was a good idea to invite Peter around that night. What was she going to say? What if he had the wrong idea? What if she couldn't resist him if he happened to kiss her? All of these questions were going round and round in Carla's head. She was soon taken from her thoughts when the buzzer went. She picked up the phone and said "Come Up," down the reciever. She soon heard the familiar sound of Peter's feet coming up the flat stairs as she went to unlock the door and then walked back towards the kitchen units.

"Hey.." Peter said with a small smile looking at Carla as he closed the door behind him.

"Hi.." Carla said looking down.

Now this was awkward. The both of them hadn't been alone, well properly anyway since Peter had told her that she had been having an affair with Tina. Both of them didn't know what to say and certainly didn't know which one of them should start the conversation over..

Carla soon broke the awkward silence by asking Peter "Do 'ya want a coffee," before turning back to the kettle as she was planning on making one for herself anyway.

"Yeah. I'll have a coffee thanks." and with this he decided to take a seat by the kitchen table, not wanting to stand there with his hands in his pocket looking like a complete and utter idiot.

About a minute later, Carla bought the coffee through, gave it to Peter and took a seat herself. She didn't take a seat next to Peter though. She went to sit on the sofa.

"So.. how have you been keeping?.." Peter asked trying to start a conversation.

"Let's cut to the chase 'ey Peter." Carla said making eye contact with him for the first time in weeks. "I've invited you here to talk about the arrangements of our baby. Nothing else." As Carla said this Peter got up from the kitchen table and decided to take a seat with Carla on the sofa.

"Listen Carla," he said as he tried to take her hand in his but she pulled it away from him.

"No you listen to me Peter." Carla said as she stood up. "There's not a chance that I will take you back. Not ever! I can't get the image of you and Tina out of my head. It makes my skin crawl, but despite all of this, she didn't deserve to die."

Peter then started to get angry and he stood up to the same level as Carla. "What and you think I killed her?!," Peter questioned Carla as you could hear the anger in his voice.

"I don't know who else it could be Peter," Carla said looking at him straight in the eye. "I mean, good motive wasn't it. Killing her so that I would never find out about your affair.

Peter had had enough by now. He took his seat back on the sofa and put his head in his hands.

"Of course, I would of found out in the end anyway. Everybody get's caught out In the end. Me and you of all people should know that."

"I did not kill Tina." Peter said in now a rather calm way.

"Maybe not, but the police seem to be taking a lot of interest in you lately."

"Look Carla.. I thought we were here to talk about the baby."

Carla realised he was right, so she calmed herself down and took a seat on the sofa but making sure that she was as far away from him on the sofa as possible.

"Yeah. We'll I've decided. It was wrong of me to tell you that you wouldn't have anything more to do with the baby. It's you baby as well as mine, and I am willing to let you be a part in our baby's life."

Peter just looked at Carla and he let a tear fall down his face as he said, "Thanks."

"On one condition."

"Anything."

"You fall off the wagon again.. and I mean it. No more chances. Simon has seen you fall of the wagon over and over again. Even though Simon isn't mine, it breaks my heart to see him when he see's that his father is drunk again. So I'm never letting that happen to our baby. Once chance Peter. Blow that and you'll know what will happen." and with this, Carla got up from the sofa and walked towards the kitchen sink. She leat on it with her back towards Peter.

"I promise you 'Car. I won't fall off the wagon. I have to much to live for now." Peter said and instantly he regretted it as his words came out in a wrong way as Carla reacted.

"Was I never enough for 'ya?."

Peter got up from the sofa and walked towards the kitchen area. Carla's back was still towards Peter. He walked right behind her and he whispered into her ear.

"You were more than enough."

Carla turned around to face Peter and they were now inches apart.

"Looks like it doesn't it Peter 'ey." she said looking into his eyes as she started to get tearful.

"I never stopped loving you Carla and I don't think I ever will." Their faces were now inches apart. Carla could feel herself melting under his touch. She tried so damn hard to resist him but she thought that she wouldn't be able to any longer.

"I love you 'Car." and with this he leaned in and gave her a peck on the corner of her lips. He pulled away and just looked into her eyes. He could see that the sparkle was still there. The way she looked at him. She was fighting it.

"It's that simple Is it? Think you can just swing your magic wand and everything you've done will dissappear." Carla said.

"It's not simple Car. I'm not stupid but when it's still there.. Why are you fighting it?" and with this Peter leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. A deep and meaningful kiss. Carla didn't stop herself for a few seconds but she soon came to her senses.

"What do you think you're doing?." Carla said pushing him away.

"I thought.." Peter said..

"Well you thought wrong didn't ya Peter," Carla shouted now kicking herself that she and Peter had had a brief "Moment."

"Look.."

"Just go Peter." Carla said. "Please. Just go."

Peter didn' t want to stress Carla out. Especially now that the baby was on it's way so he just listened to her. He picked up his coat which was on the back of the kitchen chair, looked at Carla one more time and then just left the flat.

As soon as Peter was out of that door, Carla broke down in floods of tears. How could she of been so stupid. Kissing Peter? Moving on from Peter was going to be hard. Very hard indeed because deep down.. She still loved him...

_**AAAAA! Throughout writing this chapter I have been resisting the urge to get Peter and Carla back together! I love their characters and I think they have great chemistry in the show. Really don't want them to be apart in the long run that's why i'm struggling a bit now :-P. Anyway please review! Let me know what you think.. and thanks for reading :-) xxx**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Unexpected Occurrences

**Chapter 4 – Unexpected Occurrences.**

_**I'm sorry for the long wait on this fic guys! I've noticed that I've been concentrating more on my other fic "Friends With Benefits." I don't know why, but I seem to be struggling to write this fic or should I say finding it harder to write this fic than the other one. Maybe because the other fic is a happy Carter one and this one isn't. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I hope that this chapter isn't a disappointment! :-) xx**_

* * *

Carla sat alone in her flat the morning of her second scan. She had a cup of coffee in her hand and she was sat on her sofa in her dressing gown. She was scared. She was really scared. Scared that there was something going to go wrong with her pregnancy, scared that she was doing something wrong and most of all, scared in case the baby wasn't OK. Suddenly. She remembered. She had forgotten to tell him the other night that her scan was today. She hated to think this but a small part of her deep down wanted her to forgive Peter and for them to carry on with their lives together and to bring their baby into this world with parents who were together. Although, a very big part of her didn't want that. She even started to think why was she even giving him a chance to be a part of their baby's life. When he knew about their first scan, he was sat in a hotel with Tina and getting himself bladdered. He'd rather drink himself to death than see his baby for the very first time. Even though all of these thoughts were going around and around Carla's head, she still wanted Peter to be a part of their baby's life despite what he had done. Deep down, she didn't believe for a second that Peter had killed Tina. Peter was well and truly a big softie and she knew that he would never hurt a fly. What if he went down for murder? Carla couldn't even think about that. The truth was, she still loved him and she hoped that in time, she would be able to forgive him. She could forgive him in time for the affair but if he had really killed Tina, then she would never be able to forgive him. She decided to get up and to stop feeling so sorry for herself. She decided to get ready and to head off to work. Her scan wasn't until 5.00pm at Weatherfield General so she had plenty of time..

* * *

An hour or so later, Carla was walking down the cobbles towards the factory. She stopped when she was opposite number she better off phoning Peter regarding the scan or was it better to tell him face to face? She decided to go and tell him. She crossed the road and she knocked on number one. She felt nervous. Like a nervous teenager would feel in front of her crush at school. Why did she feel like this? She didn't have a chance to think about that answer because the door of number one opened..

"Oh hey.." Peter said with a small smile not knowing how Carla would be with him after their previous encounter the night before. "Come in." he said and with this, Peter opened the door a bit wider so that Carla could enter. Carla walked past Peter and they both walked into the living room.

"Look.." Carla said turning around to look at Peter. "I came here to tell you that I have my 20 week scan this afternoon. I know it's a bit short notice but I thought you'd want to be there."

"Of course I want to be there." Peter said with a smile.

"So you're going to turn up this time then?." Carla said sounding a lot more harsh than she had intended. Peter didn't answer back to this. He just looked down in shame.

"Sorry." Carla said also looking down slightly. "I didn't come here to start another argument."

"It's alright and look.. I'm sorry about what happened the other night."

"Yeah. Me too." Carla said giving him a small smile.

They both stood there in silence for a couple of seconds before Peter started "Look do you want a cuppa?."

"No thanks, I better get going. I'm late opening the factory as it is." Carla said as she swung her hand bag over her shoulder.

"Yeah of course."

"My appointment is at 5pm so.." Carla said.

"Look do you want a lift? I mean there is no point in taking two cars is there."

"Alright then. Thanks." Carla replied. "I'll come round about 4pm. Is that OK?."

"Yeah that's fine."

"'I'll see 'ya then." Carla said with a small smile walking towards the front door.

"Yeah. See 'ya." Peter said as he stood in the doorway of number one, watching Carla cross the road towards the factory..

* * *

4pm soon came around and Carla made her way out of the factory and towards number one, where she had agreed to meet Peter so that they could go to their 20 week scan together. As she was crossing the road towards number one, Peter appeared at the door, putting his coat on and closing the door behind him.

"Oh.. hey." he said as he fixed the collar of his coat not noticing Carla standing there until this moment.

"We should get going.." Carla said looking at him, before making her way towards his car. Peter stood there for a few seconds looking at her as she got into his car. He missed her. He really really missed her..

* * *

Around 30 minutes later, Peter and Carla arrived at the hospital. The drive to the hospital had been fairly quiet. Peter had been asking some questions, mainly trying to break the awkward silence that was between the estranged couple. Carla had answered all of his questions though. She didn't have the heart to ignore him and she didn't want to ignore him. The reason Carla didn't make any conversation with him was because she was fighting her inner self. Fighting her self to stop herself from forgiving Peter that easily. Deep down, all she wanted was him and their baby. She thought to herself.. If she didn't make conversation with him then she wouldn't become putty in his hands again like she always did. They both sat in the waiting room of Weatherfield General again in a very tense and awkward silence. This atmosphere was soon broken though by the nurse opening one of the doors in the hospital and saying "Carla Connor?."

"Yeah.. That's me." Carla replied standing up from the chair and walking to the direction the nurse was. Peter walked behind her and closed the door behind all of them.

"Now Mrs Connor, would you lie on the bed for me please?." the nurse asked as she set up the scan ready.

Carla knew now what she needed to do. She rolled her top up so it was rolled up under her bust. She also opened her jeans and zipper so that the nurse could get proper access to the bottom of her tummy. As the nurse squirted a bit of the gel on Carla's stomach, Carla jumped just a little just remembering how cold the gel was. Even though she had had a scan before, she didn't remember how cold the gel was before.

"Are we ready?." the nurse asked, looking at both Carla and Peter. Both of them nodded at the same time and the nurse began the scan. Carla had one hand by her side also by Peter and the other hand rested on the very top of her stomach.

"There we are." The nurse said as she rested the transducer on a certain part on Carla's stomach. "A very healthy baby with a strong heart beat." The nurse said with a smile looking at Peter and Carla. Carla looked in total amazement. The baby had grown a lot since her last scan. Well she thought so anyway. Peter on the other hand began to feel emotional. "There's the little hand by it's face.."As the nurse said this, she turned the sound up on the scan and Peter and Carla were now able to hear the baby's heart beat loud and clear. "That's what I like to hear.. a nice, healthy and strong heartbeat." The nurse said again with a smile. This started Peter off. He began to cry. Carla heard Peter begin to cry and she turned her face to face him. He had his face in his hands as he started bawling his eyes out. Carla's heart melted as she saw this scene right in front of her. She couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't be so cold hearted. She reached her closest hand to Peter and grabbed his wrist obviously trying to get him to look at her.

"I'm sorry.." Peter said as Carla took his hand in hers and he used his other hand to wipe away his tears.

"Don't be silly.. It's only natural." The nurse said automatically thinking that Peter was apologising to her but in fact, Peter was apologizing to Carla. Apologizing for the way that he had treated Carla over the past few months. Apologizing for having an affair with Tina. Apologizing for not being there for her for the first scan and also apologizing for landing himself in trouble with the police because he was looking like the main suspect for Tina's murder.

Carla didn't say anything. She just squeezed his hand tightly and turned her head so she was again looking at the monitor.

"I have good news for both of you.." The nurse said. "The baby is in the perfect position for you to find out what you're having.. Would you like to know?." The nurse asked.

Carla looked at Peter and Peter just said.. "It's totally up to you Carla. It's your call." Carla then turned to look at the nurse and said.. "Yes please."

The nurse moved the transducer just a bit and smiled, her eyes still on the screen. "Well, you are due on December the 12th and it looks like you'll be having a little girl. Congratulations!." and with this the nurse turned to look at both of them.

"A girl.." Peter whispered. "Were having a girl." Peter said as he leaned in towards Carla, with one of his hands still gripping Carla's tightly and the other hand now resting on the back of Carla's head.

"I love you.." Peter whispered into her ear. The nurse was now busy taking pictures from the scan for both of them. Carla turned her face to face him. All she wanted to do at that moment was kiss him.. But he would have to wait.. For a while longer anyway...

* * *

_**Well that's the chapter done for you guys and I really hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all of the reviews that you have left me so far! Means a hell of a lot and keep them coming as I love reading them! Also, If you want to give me ideas, they are more than welcome. Thanks again for reading guys and I must say a lot more drama to come so keep reading ;-) xx**_


	6. Chapter 5 - Unexpected Occurrences

**Chapter 5 – Unexpected Occurrences.**

_**Thanks for all of the reviews that everybody have left me guys! Much appreciated! Oh yeah and I have now got a twitter account.. my account is – CarterFanxo . Would love it if you could follow me. Will be posting links of my new chapters of the fics on that as well as various other tweets. Thanks!**_

* * *

It was now a week or so after Carla's twenty week scan and she was walking down the street towards the factory. As she came around the corner round Audrey's salon she stopped as she saw a police car parked outside number one. Her heart sank. Since Peter had declared his love for Carla again in the scan room last week, she had fallen in love with him all over again. Not because he had told her that he loved her but the reason being she could see how sorry he was and a part of her wanted to forgive him there and then. Since then, they had been texting each other a little. Peter mainly texting Carla asking how she was and if she needed anything. He was so lovely. Carla had come to the conclusion that both of them needed to sit down and talk properly. Clear the air. To know where both of them stand with each other. She was planning on visiting Peter that morning to ask if they could have a talk that night but her plans were demolished. The police had got there before her. When she spent time with him, like when they were with each other in the scan last week, it made her even more convinced that Peter wasn't guilty of this crime. He wasn't a killer. He would never hurt a fly. As she stopped outside Audrey's, the door of number one opened and the police woman walked out with Peter behind her and then another police man behind him. Then she noticed as he was being put into the back of the police car. He was in handcuffs! Her heart sank. By now, Deirdre was also standing outside number one. As Carla was crossing the road to see what was going on, the police car drove off..

"What the hell's going on?." Carla asked Deirdre who had a worried look on her face.

"They've taken him again. They've found new evidence or something."

"What kind of new evidence?." Carla asked, now starting to get herself worked up.

"I really don't know love. They wouldn't say. You shouldn't be working yourself up with all of this in your condition." Deirdre said.

"It's hard not to Deirdre.." Carla said still not calming down.

"I know it's not love.."

"My husband." Carla paused. My husband. I have to talk to him Carla thought. "The father of my baby keeps being taken in for questioning and they won't tell me what's going on. I think I have a right to know don't you?." Carla asked Deirdre.

"Of course." Deirdre answered. Were they back together? Deirdre thought to herself.

"I mean what if they won't let him out? What if they charge him? I can't bring a baby up on my own Deirdre, I just can't." Carla said as she let a tear roll down her cheek.

"Hey.." Deirdre said. "It won't come to that."

"I really hope not Deirdre. For the baby's sake as well as mine." Carla said as she wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

* * *

Around 8.30pm the same night, Carla sat on her sofa with a mug of coffee in her hand. She'd been crying. Why was she crying she didn't know. After the amount of pain that Peter had given her over the past few months, he didn't even deserve her tears but at the end of the day, he was her husband and deep down she still loved him. All she wanted at that very moment was to have Peter there with her. To hug her tight and to never let her go. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the buzzer. She ignored it. She didn't want to see anyone. Well not today anyway. The buzzer kept going so in the end Carla got up and made her way towards her flat door. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw who was standing behind the door. He was stood there with one of his hands in his pocket and the other hand resting on top of the door frame.

"I bet you weren't expecting to see me tonight." Peter said with a small smile on his face.

Carla didn't answer him. She just wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She began to cry again.

"Hey.." Peter said pulling back from their hug.

"I've been sat here all night worrying about you Peter. I thought you were going down."

"I know you did.." Peter said.

"How did you know?." Carla asked him.

"I was released about an hour ago. I went straight to number one and Deirdre told me all about this morning."

"Oh right.." Carla said looking down slightly.

"Are you going to invite me in then?." Peter asked Carla cheekily.

Carla just opened the door a little bit wider so that Peter could enter. As he entered, Carla closed the door behind him and asked him "Do 'ya want a coffee."

"Go on then." Peter said with a smile. "Actually. You sit down. I should be making my own coffee and looking after you not the other way round."

"Peter I'm pregnant. Not an invalid."

"I know but I didn't get the chance to do this when Lucy was pregnant with Simon so please. Just let me look after you. So go and sit down." Peter said winking at Carla. Carla did as she was told and went to sit on the sofa. She sat down and rested her hand on her now growing bump.

"There we are.." Peter said a few seconds later as he took a seat next to Carla on the sofa and placed the coffee's down on the coffee table in front of them.

"Cheers." Carla said rubbing her bump.

"Are you alright?." Peter asked as he noticed Carla rubbing her bump in circular motions.

"I'm fine.. It's just this little madam giving me a hard time today that's all."

"Maybe she knows that you're taking to much on.."

"Peter.. I'm nearly 6 months pregnant.."

"Exactly." Peter said cutting her off. "You should be taking it easy."

"I am. It's just today.. It's been a long and hard day."

"Tell me about it." Peter said.

"Anyway.. enough about me. What did the police say?."

"They've cleared me of everything." Peter said.

"What?!." Carla said jumping up slightly. "..and you didn't think about telling me this when you got here?!."

"I wanted to surprise you." he said with a smirk. "The police found a bracelet in the ginnel. It was Steph's bracelet. Looks like it had gone missing the night that Tina was killed. Anyway.. this bracelet didn't have my fingerprints on it. It had someone else's. So, it looks like who ever stole the bracelet killed Tina and that person is definitely not me.." he said with a smile.

"So no more questioning?." Carla asked him.

"No more questioning and no more of anything to do with this whole business Carla. I'm a free man." Peter said smiling at Carla.

"I'm so glad Peter." Carla said as she leaned forward and hugged Peter tightly. She also turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled away from the hug and looked directly into his eyes and said, "I never doubted you. All them things I said.. I didn't mean any of them.."

"I love you." Peter said looking into her eyes.

"It's not that simple any more is it Peter."

"It is when you know what you want." he said. "I never stopped loving you Carla. You are the love of my life. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you.. and to be honest I don't think I will ever stop loving you.. Tina was one massive mistake that I will regret for the rest of my life.."

"Peter.." Carla started.

"Please Carla. Just one more chance. That's all I want. I know things won't go back to the way they were straight away.. but in time I hope they will."

Carla just looked at him for a few seconds before leaning in and giving him a peck on the lips. She pulled back from the kiss and said, "I love you too."

Peter by now had a beaming smile on his face. "So.. what happens now then?." He asked running his hand up and down her back.

"We take this slowly.. Just because were talking doesn't mean that you can move back in straight away and that everything will be back to normal. I still need time.."

"Of course.." Peter said.

"Oh.. and there is just one more thing.. You can't tell anyone yet that were back together.. Let me deal with this.."

"Alright.."

"Imagine how Rob is going to react with the news.. That's why I need time to tell him."

"It's alright." Peter said. "Hey.."

"What?." Carla answered him.

"I love you Mrs Barlow.."

"..and I love you to Mr Barlow.."

* * *

_**Well guys.. That's another chapter up! Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and like I said, I have now got a twitter account – CarterFanxo. A follow would be much appreciated. Thanks again for reading :-) xx**_


	7. Chapter 6 - Unexpected Occurrences

**Chapter 6 - Unexpected Occurrences.**

* * *

"You what?!." Michelle said in complete and utter shock. "You're joking right?." Michelle said to Carla not believing for a second that Carla had been silly enough to let this man back into her life.

"No I'm not.." Carla said standing her ground. It had been a week by now since Carla had decided to get back with Peter. They had been seeing each other nearly every day even though they'd been hiding it from everyone else. The more time Carla had been spending with Peter this past week the more she felt comfortable that she'd brought him back into her life.

"Carla.. What are you playing at? Don't you remember what that man has put you through and how much he hurt you?." Michelle said as she paced the office floor of the factory. All the factory lot had gone home so there was only Carla and Michelle there at this very moment.

"Oh I remember.." Carla said as she became tearful. "I'm the one that has to deal with it Michelle not you and not anyone else. It's got nothing to do with other people who I see and who I don't see."

"I know that 'Car.."

"Well why are you being like this then?." Carla questioned her.

"Because.." Michelle said as she folded her arms in front of her. "I've seen what Peter has put you through. I've been there to pick up the pieces as well as Rob. We care about you.. Do you think that we want to see you go through all of that pain again. Remember, were not just talking about you here now. In four months time you'll be giving birth to a gorgeous baby girl.."

"Exactly 'Chelle." Carla said cutting Michelle from what she was going to say.

"Carla.. Just because you're carrying his baby doesn't mean that you have to be with him. Hell if anyone can be a single mother Carla it's you. You're the strongest person I have ever known.."

"On the outside maybe.."

"Look.. Please don't tell me the only reason you're back with Peter is because you're having a baby together."

"Well.."

"I knew it.."

"You don't know anything Michelle. I want my baby to grow knowing that she has both loving and supportive parents. Something that me and Rob never had.."

"and she can still have that Carla.."

"but other than that.. I still love Peter." Carla said looking at Michelle as she let a tear roll down her cheek. Michelle just looked at Carla as she was crying and she softened a bit. "Deep down.. I don't think I ever stopped loving him 'Chelle. He's the love of my life and I want him there with me. It feels right..Look I know.. You might not be able to accept the fact that were back together at this very minute but please.. For my sake."

"I just don't want you getting hurt Car. I know you still loved Peter even when we had our conversation a few weeks back. It still won't change the fact what he did to you."

"I know what he did was completely wrong.. but.. I can't keep living my life hating him. Life's too short. I should spend it with the people that I love the most. If he had killed Tina.. I don't think I could of ever forgive him for being a killer, but he didn't kill Tina did he. I knew that deep down.. I just wasn't letting myself believe it just in case I was wrong.. but now I know what I want. I want Peter back in our life. I can't wait for the little one to be here, and also.. I have decided since you have been there for me since day one.. I would like you to be my birthing partner alongside with Peter. Well if you can stand to be in the same room as him." Carla said with a small smile on her face.

"Are you serious?." Michelle asked Carla not actually believing that Carla had just asked her that.

"100%. You've been like a sister to me 'Chelle. You've been there for me when Peter and Rob haven't and the most important thing of all, you've never turned your back on me when I needed you the most, and I can't even put into words how grateful I am for that. You're like a sister to me 'Chelle. The sister I never had. If you weren't there when I'm going through birth I don't think it would feel right. After all, you've always been there when I'm going through other types of pain haven't you."

"Come here.." Michelle said as she pulled Carla into a long hug and they both began to cry. They stood there hugging each other for a few seconds before Carla pulled away and said.. "Well, you haven't answered me yet.."

"Of course I will you daft mare." She said hugging Carla again. This time, Michelle pulled away from their hug and said.. "You've got to promise me one thing though.."

"Anything Chelle.."

"Well.. when you're giving birth, you've got to promise not to shout any sort of abuse towards me. You can shout all the abuse you like towards Peter because he's half to blame that you are in this condition to start off with.." Michelle said as they both laughed. "Hell I remember when I was giving birth to Ryan.. I told Dean that I was going to deck him if he wouldn't shut up.." and with this they both laughed again although this time, Carla's laugh sounded a lot more nervous.

"Is birth really that bad?." Carla asked Michelle.

"Babe.. Once you have this little one in your arms all pain will have been forgotten.."

"Everybody keeps telling me that and most probably I will but please tell me.."

"Well it's not a walk in the park Car I can tell you that.. You'll be fine Car I promise you.. You'll have Peter there and you'll have me.. and most probably you'll be hooked up on some sort of pain relief.."

"I wasn't planning on having any pain relief 'Chelle."

"I'll remind you of that when you are giving birth Car.." Michelle said with a laugh.

After a few seconds of silence.. Carla asked Michelle.. "So are we OK then?."

"Of course we are 'Car.. I might not have forgotten all of the things Peter has done to you but I'm willing to be happy for both of you.."

"Thanks 'Chelle..Means a lot." Carla said smiling at her best friend..

"Just tell him 'Car.. If he ever hurts you again I'll break his legs.. and I promise you that I will if he ever does something again.."

"I sure will tell him 'Chelle." Carla said winking at Michelle. "Well.. now that I have told you there's only one more person that I need to tell about all of this."

"Rob?."

"Got it one 'Chelle..

* * *

_**I wonder how Rob will react to the news that Carla and Peter are back together? You'll have to wait and see :-) Keep the reviews coming in guys! They've been great :-) Thanks for reading :-) **_


End file.
